The Next Generation od Mauraders
by HarrylovedGinnysincebook2
Summary: The story of four teens and their foretold friendship.


None of the characters you recognize are of my creation. This is Post HBP but no spoilers reside in this chapter. There will be spoilers later on. Even though at first it doesn't appear to be a romance fic it is but the first two or three chapters will be pretty non-romantic. Just keep with me and you'll see…

"Harry! Could you please get the door?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen when she heard a knock. Harry, who had been looking at one of the books he had received from Lupin in his fifth year, stood up and made his way to the door. He was happy to at least be engaged in something since only two days after his and Hermione's arrival Hermione and Ron couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Normally he would have taken to playing quiditch with Ginny but he knew that if he so much as talked to her the desire to have her be his again would be far too great. He simply refused to put her in danger.

Harry opened the door to see three laughing teenagers. "I couldn't even believe him so I said…" A girl with long black hair said with her face turned to her companions. When she saw Harry she instantly said with a heavy Australian accent, "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Who are you?" Harry inquired with no memory of seeing either of the boys or the girl.

There was silence for a moment until the strawberry blonde haired boy stepped forward and said with an American accent, "I'm Thomas Smith."

The boy with shoulder length shaggy brown hair kept the pace of his comrade. "I'm Alex Smithy." He said gallantly with a bow, an Irish accent punctuating every syllable.

They all looked at the girl now who bravely shook back her hair and said, "I'm Emma um…a…Smith!" She proclaimed.

"Emma Umasmith," Harry said disbelievingly.

"Yes. I come from the vast regions of Russia where the Umasmith family controlled many lands. You see…" Emma began, attempting, and failing dismally, to use a Russian accent.

"Shut up Miss Umasmith," Alex said with contempt. "Look Harry we know all about the Order of the Phoenix. I could name all the members for you if you need me to." He said sincerely, as he eyed Harry's wand that was in his pocket.

"Or, instead of wasting all that time and torturing ourselves by not devouring the foods I'm sure Mrs. Weasley is preparing we could do this," Emma said simply right before she cupped her hands over her mouth and called, "Mrs. Weasley! Harry won't let us in!"

Her two male companions shook their heads in disgust at her bluntness in this very serious manner. With in seconds Mrs. Weasley, looking both nervous and shocked, came into view. "Come in children, come in," She beckoned them in urgently. Once they were safely inside and the door was closed she bellowed, "What in Merlin's name are you doing here? You could have jeopardized the whole order by coming here today." Harry was surprised by the harsh tone she used with them. Most would have been looking extremely afraid of her by now but the three teens stayed calm.

"Well Mrs. Weasley, no harm was done by it. We constantly made sure on our journey to the burrow that we were not being followed. Even Emma was careful." Thomas said calmly. Harry was surprised that Emma made no come back to his comment, apparently she was used to it for she ran her fingers through her hair as if she was bored by the whole situation.

"You still should have come at the appropriate time. Did you not bother to think that Harry might be here?" Mrs. Weasley asked angrily.

"What have I got to do with them?" Harry butted in, but no one paid him any attention.

"We did think about it Mrs. Weasley and we figured Harry would have already been gone by now. We wanted to be able to spend more time with you and your family," Alex said with a flattering tone.

"Besides, do you really think I wanted to spend any more time with those muggles you stuck me with?" Emma inquired heatedly. "I hate being with them! They have barely said two words to me since they found out I was a witch! I thought they loved me! I mean, them being terrified of me has its perks don't get me wrong, but still!" she cried. "I'm done now," she finished calmly when the others continued to look at her.

"Well I suppose what's done is done," Mrs. Weasley said solemnly. "The order is going to be furious!"

"Why not just put a memory charm on him? We could stay in Hogsmeade until he leaves." Emma suggested, examining her nails.

Harry backed away from them. "No way! I want to know what the bloody hell I have to do with you three!" he shouted.

"Language Harry," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "And I do not have the authority to tell you who they are and how they are connected to you. Nor do you three!" She said when the teens opened their mouths. "That is Remus's decision, and his alone as your guardian Harry."

"Who cares about Remus? I'm tired of keeping it in!" Emma exclaimed passionately.

Alex whipped out his wand and growled, "If you say anything I swear I'll kill you!"

"Thomas, aren't you supposed to protect me from thugs like him?" Emma asked, actually slightly frightened.

"We can't tell him Emma, it's not our place," Thomas said calmly. "Look, let's just go get a room at the leaky cauldron."

Now that Emma had withdrawn her wand though, she didn't care to listen to reason. Mrs.Weasley didn't bother and stop them; she knew they wouldn't actually hurt each other. "Can't you handle Remus?" Emma taunted.

"Have you ever been on the receiving line of his grounding spell?" Alex asked. Mrs.Weasley was beginning to realize that they could get carried away.

"I've gotten grounded before you cry baby. It's not that dreadful," Emma spoke with experience. Mrs.Weasley tried to interject by they were to fired up to stop.

"Clearly, you've never been grounded by a maurder!" Alex exclaimed as memories of his last grounding, caused by breaking curfew, came to him.

Emma got caught up in the moment. "Oh come on, your father can't be that bad!" She said. Silence followed her comment. Mrs.Weasley had slapped her hand over her mouth. Emma turned to Harry and whispered, "Oh bloody hell, you're Harry." During this statement Lupin had walked in the room.

"Alex?" Lupin asked in surprise.

Alex looked like a dear caught in the headlights as he stared at his father. "Well we really need to get that room," Emma said quickly, grabbing one of Alex and Thomas's hands.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Thomas said truthfully. When they both threw him a quick glare he seemed to give in. With in a second they disappeared.

"What happened? Do I even want to know?" Lupin asked, very afraid of what had transpired in the room.

Harry seemed to finally come out of shock. "You have a son?" He bellowed.

Remus took a deep breath, not thinking that Harry knew that much. "Sit Harry," he said, waving his hand and conjuring a plain wooden chair.

"Sit?" Harry yelled. "You want me to sit? I want to be enlightened on who Alex, Thomas, and Emma really are! If those are their real names!" Harry roared. "Three kids who I've never seen or heard of stumble into the burrow and one of them is even your son! And you want me to sit?"

"Yes Harry, I want you to sit and calm your self," Lupin said mildly gesturing once again to the chair. Harry looked at it for a moment before sitting down. "I know you have many questions and even though many people will disagree with me I am going to tell you who they are and what they have to do with you."

"Remus, it's not safe for him to now more than necessary," Mrs.Weasley said in a hushed tone.

"It's necessary for him to know Molly, he's part of it. Besides, you can not deny the facts that he is my godson and he is of age," Lupin pointed out.

"I still don't agree with it," Mrs.Weasley grumbled as she headed back to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go get them Harry. Please, just wait right here," Lupin said calmly. Harry was starting to wonder why Thomas wasn't his son instead.

Harry only had to wait a few seconds before an extremely guilty looking bunch of teens showed up, all clutching Lupin's arm. "Sit," he ordered, conjuring three more chairs. They all sat down, Emma looking rather huffy.

"Are we finally going to tell him?" Emma asked, very much wanting to reveal her secret.

"We are," Remus said. They all perked up at the news, extremely excited to finally include him. "Just don't overwhelm him." He said quickly.

"I want to go first!" Alex shouted, pushing Emma back into her seat. She gave him her worst glare as Thomas quickly put a silencing charm around the entryway. "My tale is a story of braving the worst and defending myself against all evils," he said mysteriously.

"Yeah right! So your mum skipped town when she found out she was pregnant and she didn't know who the father was." Emma said with smugness.

Alex bowed his head and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah." But he perked up an instant later. "Yes she did skip town, actually country. You see, her parent's lived in Ireland."

"Why did she skip town?" Harry asked.

Alex looked at his father who sighed and said, "Probably afraid I'm guessing. I thought she loved me than she went and slept with some other blokes. She most likely thought I would take out a maurder's wrath on her."

"So Alex might not be your son," Harry said slowly.

"Nah, he's my dad. We did one of those paternity tests," Alex explained. "Anyways," he continued. "My mum died in childbirth and my grandparent's were killed a month later in a car accident. They were muggles," He added when Harry looked confused as to why they were in a car. "So I got charted off to a foster home and a few months later I was adopted. Their names were Kyra and Ben Gregson. Luckily they just happened to be a magic couple so when I got a letter to attend Dublin's school for the uniquely gifted they were ecstatic."

"Dublin's school for the uniquely gifted?" Harry asked, not able to keep away a laugh.

Alex also laughed. "I know it is a strange name but in Ireland their secrecy laws are no where near as strict as they are here. Back to the story, so I went to the school and my dad was in Dublin, trying to find a job you see, and when we looked at each other it was strange, as if I knew that he was in some way connected to me."

"In the wizarding world Harry, people are connected to their children like a sort of magical bond," Lupin explained.

"Yes so anyways we did nothing," Alex continued as if his father had never said a word. "We both just kept walking. Dad told Dumbledore what happened so Dumbledore came and found me and told me about my real dad. I was tremendously excited; I mean I had always wondered about my birth parents. My adoptive parent's agreed to let me come and meet him. While they were there though the place where they were staying got attacked by some death eaters who were hoping to scare people, you probably didn't hear of it. It happened when we were all twelve years old." Alex's voice cracked as he remembered the horrible moment. "I was with my dad in Diagon alley when it happened."

"Why didn't you got to Hogwarts after that?" Harry asked.

"We, as in Dumbledore and I, thought it would be best if after that terrible trial to keep him in an environment he was used to," Lupin explained, although Harry was sure that that was not what Alex was prepared to say. He didn't push it though for Emma had now stood up.

"Now it's my turn…" Emma began, ready after waiting almost her whole life to tell him who she was.

Please review! I promise I will get to the romance but these introductions are necessary for the later plot. I am also sorry to say that most chapters will most likely not be this long. I simply could not find a good place to stop and I wanted to get one intro out of the way. I will try to make them decent lengths.


End file.
